ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Crank: High Voltage
C''rank: High Voltage'' (billed as Crank 2: High Voltage in some regions and on DVD) is a 2009 American action f ilm and the sequel to Crank (film). The film was written and directed by "Mark Neveldine" and "Brian Taylor" and stars "Jason Statham" reprising his role as "Chev Chelios". The story of the film resumes shortly after the first film left off, in the current film, the ex-hit man Chev Chelios finds out he must fight on his life once again as his true heart is transferred and he becomes equipped with an artificial heart, and he reveals he must get injected with electric shocks in order to stay alive and kill those who did it to him. Alongside Statham, the film also stars Dwight Yoakam (reprising his role as Doc Miles), Bai Ling, Amy Smart (reprising her role as Eve), Efren Ramirez, Reno Wilson and Clifton Collins, Jr.. The film was released in the United Kingdom on April 15, 2009, two days prior to its North American release date; April 17, 2009. Upon its release, Crank: High Voltage received positive reviews with many praising the acting, action sequences, humor, story and writing. PLOT: Chev Chelios (Jason Statham) lands in the middle of an intersection after falling out of a helicopter. He is scooped off the street by gangsters and removed from the scene. Chev wakes up in a makeshift hospital and sees doctors removing his heart while Johnny Vang (Art Hsu) watches. The doctors place an artificial heart in his chest. He wakes up later and escapes, noticing an external battery pack is attached to him. After interrogating a thug, he learns the location of Johnny Vang: the Cypress Social Club. Chev calls Doc Miles (Dwight Yoakam), who says that Chev has been fitted with an AbioCor artificial heart. Miles informs Chev that once the external battery pack runs out, the internal battery will kick in and he will have 60 minutes before it stops working. Chev crashes his car, destroying the external battery pack. After getting directions from a driver, Chev has the driver use jumper cables on him to charge the internal battery. At the club, Chev loses Vang but picks up a hooker named Ria (Bai Ling), who sends him to a strip club where Vang is hiding out. In the club, Chev finds Eve (Amy Smart), who is now working as a stripper. A group of Mexican mobsters, led by Chico, show up looking for Chev. After a gunfight, Chev learns that a mobster named "El Hurón" ("The Ferret") wants to kill him, but he doesn't find out why. Chev commandeers a police cruiser with Eve and another stripper. The stripper tells Chev that he should look at the Hollywood Racetrack for Johnny Vang. Along the way, Chev meets Venus (Efren Ramirez), the brother of Chev's deceased associate Kaylo. Wanting his help, Chev tells Venus that El Huron was involved in his brother's death. At the horse track Chev begins losing energy again. Another call to Doc Miles informs him that friction will cause static electricity to power the internal battery. Eve arrives and has sex with Chev on the racetrack, which generates enough friction to charge the heart. Chev spots Vang and leaves Eve behind. Vang escapes, and Chev is about to be subdued by security when Don Kim picks Chev up in a limo. He informs Chev that there is a prominent leader in the Triads named Poon Dong (David Carradine), who was in need of a heart transplant and chose Chev's to replace his. Chev kills Don Kim and his henchmen upon learning that Don Kim wishes to return him to Poon Dong for a reward. Meanwhile, Venus calls in Orlando (Reno Wilson) to assist in tracking down El Huron. While searching for Vang, Chev boards an ambulance and steals a battery pack for his artificial heart. Chev exits the ambulance upon seeing Johnny Vang on the street outside and a shootout ensues before Chev subdues Vang. Chev learns that his heart has already been transplanted into Poon Dong. Johnny Vang is shot and killed by Chico as Chev questions him, and Chev is knocked unconscious. Doc Miles uses his secretary, Dark Chocolate, to lure Poon Dong into his apartment to kill him and retrieve Chev's heart. Chev is taken to an island where El Huron awaits. It is revealed that El Huron is the brother of Ricky and Alex Verona, both of whom Chelios killed. El Huron also reveals that Ricky Verona's disembodied head is being artifically kept alive long enough to watch El Huron kill Chelios. Orlando, Venus and Ria suddenly arrive with backup, and a shootout ensues, killing most of El Huron's men. Ricky Verona's head is killed during the melee. As he starts to slow down, Chev climbs a nearby electric pole and grabs a pair of live wires to recharge, being set on fire by the massive current. He returns fully powered and beats El Huron to death. Due to a hallucination caused by the electric currents, he sees Ria as Eve and kisses her, inadvertently setting her ablaze. Chev walks towards the camera and gives the audience the middle finger. During the end credits, Doc Miles replaces Chev's heart. Chelios's eyes open and his heart monitor indicates normal activity.